1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to high speed electrical connectors.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
Conventional high speed connectors generally only allow mating with a corresponding connector in one orientation. One reason for the limited mateability of high speed connectors is the shape of the connectors. Most high speed connectors have a rectangular shape. In other words, the high speed connector has an unequal number of contact rows to contact columns. Thus, the connectors can only mate when the rows of one connector align with the rows of the corresponding connector.
Another reason for the limited mateability of high speed connectors is the arrangement of the signal and ground contacts. Typically, the orientation of the signal and ground contacts remains the same across the length of the connector. This xe2x80x9cpolarizationxe2x80x9d of the high speed connector helps control the electrical characteristics of the connector. As a consequence, however, these connectors can only mate in one specific orientation.
These xe2x80x9cpolarizedxe2x80x9d connectors, while providing high speed interconnections, exhibit unbalanced contact forces. Each contact produces forces in the connector having generally the same direction as the forces created by the other contacts. The unbalanced forces may, for example, affect the quality of the solder joint at the through hole on the board, increase insertion forces, or reduce the life span of the connector.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved high speed electrical connector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a selectively mateable electrical connector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector capable of mating with a corresponding connector in a plurality of orientations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having a symmetrical contact arrangement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having balanced contact forces.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in one aspect of the present invention by an interconnection system, comprising: a first connector having an arrangement of contacts therein; and a second connector, mateable with the first connector, and having an arrangement of contacts therein. The second connector can mate with the first connector in a plurality of orientations.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by an electrical connector, comprising: an insulative housing; and a plurality of contacts in said insulative housing. The connector has four quadrants, with each quadrant housing some of the contacts in an orientation. Each quadrant has an orientation different than the other quadrants.